SURVIVE
by Fleelfmuister
Summary: This world is riddled with plague. Trinity Corporation started the Virus, now it got out of hand. Join Dusk, our new Survivor in his quest for survival in the world of Apocalypse Rising against the zombies, players, and the source of it all... Contains Gore, Violence, Swearing, and Scenes of Horror(if i succeed in making them horrifying). DISCLAIMER-I don't own AR. Gusmanak does.


_**SURVIVE.**_

 **That was all I could remember when I woke up that day.**

I opened my eyes for the first time in what seemed ages, and saw above me a dull blue sky, signaling to me that it was just past morning. I sat up and looked around, seeing what I thought to be an abandoned world. I saw beside me a small gun along with two magazines for the gun. Upon closer inspection I determined the gun to be a Makarov, standard Russian Military issued pistol. I also inspected the magazines and found them to be 8 round-clips of a Makarov pistol. On the other side of my body I found a can of beans and a can of Pepsi, the only food and drink I seemed to have as of now. I guess I'm going to have to ration it. I found an old-looking flashlight beside the food and drink, and tested it, seeing that it worked decently but not functionally. _Well,it looks like I'm going to be here for a while, so might as well start to move throughout this seemingly abandoned world to try and survive_.

Oh boy, how could I have been any more wrong then…

 **The Game Studios Presents-**

 **In association with The Studios-**

 **A Roblox Fanfic Based off the smash hit Apocalypse Rising-**

 _ **SURVIVE**_  
 **(*Disclaimer-I don't own Apocalypse rising, that's owned by Gusmanak.*)**

-  
==LIFE 1==  
-

-DAY 1-

Standing up, I took a magazine for this Makarov and slid it into the gun. I then strapped the gun to my right leg to ensure that I would be able to quick-draw the gun. I then realized that I was wearing what looked to be a heavy duty military vest, possibly to aid in my survival. Picking up the extra magazine for the Makarov, I opened one of the pockets and stored it inside. I then proceeded to picking up the soda and the can of beans and placing them in respective pockets, one beside the other for maximum functionality. I then picked up the flashlight and placed it on my left leg, which luckily also had a holder for it. I got up and noticed a blip on my right forearm.

When I inspected it, I found it to be two huge electronic devices strapped to my forearm, each with a screen on them. When I looked closer, I noticed that the device on my lower forearm, the bigger one, had a grayish screen on which there were a lot of grey boxes. To be more specific, on the left half of the screen there was a series of seemingly unorganized boxes, with an exception of a section of the top left corner which was just consisted of some confusing words.I noticed the Makarov was shown over here, seemingly as if the thing had known what I was carrying and accounted for it. I was confused at why all the empty boxes were there.

The whole setup looked like this. There was a section at the top left corner that had three phrases, one on top of another. The phrases were simply: "DAYS SURVIVED-1", "PEOPLE KILLED-0", and "ZOMBIES KILLED-0". Beside this were two boxes, each empty with a word underneath them. Upon closer inspection, I read the words, and realized that they were, from left to right, HAT and ACCESSORY. Underneath all of this were three boxes, one spanning the length of the whole left side of the screen, blank, and the others side by side underneath it, both half the size of the larger one.

I was confused, not realizing what the three phrases at the top meant. The weirder thing was that it showed the Makarov that I had found in the box on the left side underneath the large box. More confusing was beside the oddness of boxes was a 3 by 4 array of boxes located on the left side of my screen, showing the two magazines of the Makarov, the Pepsi and the can of beans. Beside this array was a line of 7 boxes covering the whole left edge of the screen, the topmost one containing an image of my flashlight.

On the upper part of my forearm, on the other hand, was a smaller screen. It was oddly arranged as well, the top half cut in four boxes, two covering 2/3s of the space while the other two shared a 1/3 of it. Below it showed my Health, Thirst, and Hunger. It had three sections covering the top half of the screen, the one on the left stating Global Chat, the one in the middle blank, and the one on the right split into two halves, one giving me a kill feed (apparently Ajax was recently killed) and the bottom having a button saying Create Group.

I clicked on the Global Chat, eager to find out what would happen. The second I clicked on it, a voice came out of the box, saying "People in Dirk, I will not shoot at you if you leave me alone." Another voice came on, saying "Noob we can do what we want." I spoke at the box, asking "What's going on? What is this place?" Someone else came on, saying to me in a gruff male voice, "This is Apoc bro, you live or you die." Another voice came on, higher pitched than the other, but not high enough to be a girl, saying, "Haha, noob. You need to learn a thing or two about this place or you'll be eaten by the zombs." Shocked, I heard a feminine voice come on saying, "Don't listen to that guy, he's the marauder of the server." I heard the high voice again, telling me, "Ya, she's right. I got 20 player kills already, and I've only been here for 12 days."

The female said, "Ignore him. You sound like you're alone, need a group?" I then heard the gruff male again, saying "Banana, no. I don't want a fresh-spawn in our group." The female, apparently named Banana, said, "But he'll die here on his own. Let him join us, Lord!" Lord, obviously, said, "Fine, he can join. But you'll have to show him the ropes." She responded quickly, saying happily, "OK! Will do, Lord." My screen then showed a notification, saying, "Lord has invited you to join his group." Underneath it, there were two buttons, one saying Accept and another saying Decline. I clicked accept.

The screen went blank, and Banana asked me, "Did you join the group?" I responded saying, "Yeah, I accepted the invite." She then told me to tap the screen and then go to the team chat. I did what she said, bringing me from the blank screen of global chat to the original screen. I noticed that my hunger and thirst had gone down slightly. I noticed that in the blank tab that was beside the global there was now a tab called Team Chat, and on the smaller tabs the one that said Create Group now said Leave Group.

I tapped the team chat button, and sure enough I heard someone on the intercom, Lord, saying, "There. I invited him. Happy now?" Banana came on, telling me, "Are you on the team?" I responded, saying, "Yeah, I accepted the invite." Banana replied, breathing out a, "Thank god, I thought Lord was pulling my leg." Lord came on, giving her a gruff response of, "What, do you think I'm a marauder or something?" Banana hurriedly said, "No, no, I was just worried." Banana then seemingly started talking to me, beginning with a, "What's your name, by the way?"

I hadn't realized it until then. I didn't know what my name was. I told them, "I don't know." Banana seemingly exploded, hitting me with a barrage of, "What do you mean, 'you don't know'! You have to know what your name is! Lord! Get over here! This guy doesn't know his name!" Lord came on the chat, saying to Banana, "Jeez girl chill out! You don't need to worry about it too much." Lord then seemingly focused his speech towards me, telling me, "Whatcha want your name to be?" I thought for a moment, thinking of different names, then came with one that pleased me. "I want to be called Joshua." Lord came on almost immediately after I said my name, shouting, "No. You will not be called a mediocre name. I will give you the name Night." Banana instantly retorted, giving him a lecture on how Night was a terrible name for me. I came on, saying to them, "What about Dusk? That is similar to night and is a nice name…"

Lord agreed, but it took Banana some convincing to make her believe that it was truly a good name for me. Finally they both agreed to the name, and Banana told me, "OK, now that that's out of the way, we need to prep you on the basics of Apoc. You need to watch out and be careful, but at the same time be curious. You need to worry about the zombies all the time you're in this hellhole, because they can kill you. Of course, you need to simultaneously worry about the people wandering around the world of Apoc.

"There are three basic land areas, the free-lands, the towns, and the cities. Free-lands are free of zombs, but are easy to get lost in.

"The towns are easily distinguishable by their lack of population and their brown dirt roads. Sometimes towns will have a few zombies wandering around in them, but mostly they're not really that much of a problem. Mostly you won't find players in them, as most people loot the cities.

"This area is approximately 20 square kilometers large, big enough to freely fit a few large cities, and it does. There are three large cities in this area, Kin, Vernal and Hark. Kin is the largest, around double the size of Vernal, and even triple the size of some of the smaller cities. Vernal is smaller than Kin, but still large enough to be considered big. Hark, finally, is almost as large as Vernal, but slightly smaller. It is therefore also categorized in the big cities.

"This is my tip to you, the cities, for now, keep away from them. I'd stick to the towns if I were you."

I thought to myself, _Great, what else could go wrong?_ I got up from the ground, dusting myself off and looking around. Around 25 yards away from me was a garage looking building, tattered and barely standing up. I walked towards it, hoping to find something of use, and walked to the side, where there were two doors standing, swinging barely on their hinges due to the light wind.

I looked inside, and I saw a car wheel knocked off of a stand, lying on the ground, as well as some yellow shotgun pellets scattered across the floor. Further down the room was a clump of broken glass and a box of what seemed to hold a windshield. On the other side of this clump of glass was a solitary blue bag, possibly used as a backpack. I walked to it, picked it up, and examined it, finding it to be a hiking pack, used probably before the apocalypse hit the land. I swung it on my shoulders, hearing a beep come from my forearm.

I looked at it to find that the array of three by four boxes that was showing my inventory was now increased to a four by four array of boxes. I also saw that in the blank space beside the one that showed my Makarov there was now an image of the blue bag I was wearing. _Cool,_ I thought to myself, _that means I can carry more things._ I noticed a single door leading out to a brown road, and seeing that the garage had nothing left to give to me, I exited.

The second that I stepped out of that door, my feet squelched in the muddy road, and I immediately heard a screech emanating from my left, followed by a patter of running feet. I snapped my head to see what it was, and what I saw was unbelievable.

A…thing…was running at me. It was barely human, patches of flesh hanging of its face and tattered clothing covering its body. I could slightly tell that it was male, due to the insane power and speed it was running at me. Also, it had the build of a man. I was shocked to the point that I couldn't move, making me an easy target. I realized this all too late, as it reached me and slammed itself into me, sinking its teeth deep into my shoulder and possibly ripping out a chunk of it.

I stumbled back as it seemingly feasted on what was left of what it had took from my shoulder and whipped out my Makarov from its casing. I aimed it barely at him as he charged once again, backing up while firing at his body. Five shots in, he finally fell to the ground, dead. I stood there, panting and wincing at the pain in my shoulder. I stumbled over to the wall of the garage, letting myself fall to the ground and take in the pain of what I was experiencing.

I looked at my forearm to see that it was different, the Health bar had gone down a fifth and my thirst and hunger were both around a fourth down. My stats now had me as to have killed one zombie, but the others were unchanged. Suddenly, my left shoulder erupted in pain, reminding me of the gaping wound that could possibly be life threatening. I picked myself up, trying to make sure that I would be able to walk and get to somewhere, and walked across the dirt road.

I stumbled to the house across from the garage, reaching it and almost slamming myself into it due to the pain making me not think straight. I realized the door opened the other way, so I stepped back, pulling the door open. I threw myself into the house, barely seeing the window that was letting a little bit of light show in. It was getting dark. I looked on the ground of the tattered home, some stuffing littering the ground and a mangled couch on the right.

I looked on into the house to see a battered kitchen, barely standing and with a few things standing out. I found a can of vegetable soup left out in an open cabinet, as well as a packet for something in a drawer. When I inspected the packet, I found it to be a packet for painkillers, so I took them and shoved them down my throat. At first, I doubled over, hacking at the pain it almost instantaneously caused me, but then I started to feel it working, seemingly making the pain in my shoulder go away. I got up and was able to walk well, so I went through a doorway to a bedroom off to the side of the kitchen.

There was a barely visible bed, almost just a frame with fluff hanging onto it, and some clothes tattered out of a closet. I found one to be of good use, a padded civilian shirt, so I took it and put it on, applying the padding and palm-gloves that were folded into the clothing. I then realized that it was green, not matching at all with my black pants, but I pushed it aside, wanting to deal with it later. I did, however, take the shirt I was wearing and ripped a part of it to serve as a bandage for my shoulder wound. I looked around the bedroom to find nothing of any use other than carnage and fluff, so I just left it and hoped that it would heal and not get infected.

I walked out of the house, leaving it behind me as I walked down the dirt road. I choose to go left, the opposite direction that I had found the zombie in. I picked up my pace, pulling off a slow jog, until I realized I was fully running down the road. I continued doing so for a couple of minutes until I really had to stop and walk, gasping for breath. I remembered my shoulder, and was surprised to find it not hurting too much anymore. When I looked at my forearm, it sure enough showed my health having gone up more than half what it previously was.

I then glanced up and realized that there was now a group of buildings, possibly a town, now nearby where I was. I took out my Makarov, remembering all too well the encounter with that zombie, and took out the clip, replacing it with the extra to make sure I would work of the maximum efficiency. I cautiously approached the town, making sure to watch out for the people Banana warned me about and to be sure to not be ambushed by any zombies anymore.

Once I had gotten to the first house, a yellow one-roomed building, I darted into the open door, closing it behind me. I heard no zombies run after me, so I thought I was lucky or something. I looked around the room and found nothing much, but something did catch my eye. I looked closer, and found that there was a large gun that was stored in this shed, possibly in case of anything or used for hunting. I picked it up, finding it to be a shotgun, with a pump, possibly meaning it was pump-action.

I attached it to a sling I found lying next to it and slung it on my shoulder, somehow fitting nicely on my back. I looked around in the debris of a back wall, and was lucky enough to have had found a lot of shotgun shells, yellow and unused. I picked one up, and I loaded it into my gun to find out that I was right, these shells were for my gun. I opened a pocket of my vest and started to put a lot in it, filling it up with 12 shells. I then took another 5 and managed to load them into my shotgun, bringing me to a total of 6 shells in my shotgun. I looked around some more, but I found no more shells to bring along with me.

I looked out of a dull but still standing window to find out that my fear was to no avail, as there were no zombies outside waiting for me. I did see, however, several large cargo crates across the road, and I do believe that I saw a glimpse of a green tent-like structure behind the crates. When I looked down the road, I saw a brown one-story house across from the tents, as well as another smaller one beside it. Knowing that there were no zombies waiting for me, I stepped outside of the house and walked over to the first brown house. I walked up a ramp leading up to the door of the house and entered, knowing the drill and looking all throughout the place. I searched through the cabinets in the main room and in the bedroom, but only found a can of Sprite, which I clicked open and started to sip on, and another Makarov round to my use.

I left the house, walking over to the smaller house beside it. I realized while drinking the Sprite that surprisingly there was another garage here, again long and brown. I left it for later, stepping up the ramp to a patio of sorts. There was some wreckage of the house on the patio, and I was lucky enough to find a pair of jeans that were blue, with some cargo pockets attached to them and a pair of new shoes coming with the set. I set my Sprite aside and took off my black pants and slipped on the new cargo pants. Beneath the pants were boots, so I took off my sneakers that I was wearing and put on these heavy duty boots.

I picked up my Sprite and walked in the door, looking around the house to find it to be a one-roomed house, possibly a guest house. There was a very narrow room attached to the main room, which was probably used as a bathroom before. I searched the rubble, trying to find something of use, and was sad to find nothing of use. I walked back out of the house, climbing over the patio rail and landing feet first in the mud, making sure my sprite wasn't going to be ruined. I then walked over to the garage and looked inside, finding some more yellow shotgun shells and a small frontal pack. I walked over to the pack and started to try to put it on, but surprisingly my forearm beeped. I looked back at it to see it flashing red around the picture of my backpack, probably trying to tell me that I can't have two backpacks.

I noticed that there was now a picture of the shotgun I was carrying with me, along with three stacks of 6 shotgun shells now in my inventory. I realized that I had used up 8 out of my 16 inventory slots, so I was going to start to be more careful about what I take and what I don't take. I left the fanny pack back on the floor of the garage, and walked over to pick up all the 6 shotgun shells lying on the ground, shoving them into my last pocket in my vest. I walked out of the garage, leaving the squeaky door hanging open and walked over to the tent. I realized that it was a green military tent, due to the style of how sturdily built it was.

There was a ramp leading up to the platform the tent was on, going straight to an open flap, held by a large pin. I walked through the opening and looked inside. I saw right away a tattered desk, a couple of broken stands and some open bags. I looked inside the bags and found a Meal Ready-to-Eat package along with a couple of bags of blood, type O- for universal capabilities. I took two bags and packed them into my hiking pack along with the MRE. I then saw on the broken desk what appeared to be a working radio.

I picked it up and saw a couple of buttons along the top along with a knob on the side. On the back was a metal flap, probably used for secure holding. I pressed one of the buttons, trying to turn it on. It did nothing, so I pressed the next one. Nothing again. I frantically pressed the final button, half-expecting nothing to happen, but to my luck I started to hear some static. I turned the knob on the side only to realize it was the volume knob. I then pressed the buttons that previously did nothing, to hear a pause in the static. Then, however, the static started again. I realized that the other buttons must've been the tune buttons, so I pressed them over and over again, trying to get something to hear to show that I wasn't the only person in this fateful world. I set down my Sprite, focusing totally on the task at hand.

I pressed the button and waited, hearing a slight pause but static the next second. I pressed it again only to get the same response. I pressed again and again, becoming more and more fearful as to the legitimacy of the Apocalypse, and how we had to rise up against the zombies and re-establish human civilization. After pressing the button ten times, I really became hopeless, and set it down, slamming my hand on it in frustration. I heard a pause in the radio, but static came on again. I turned around, completely done with the radio, and started walking to the exit to the tent when I heard a voice from nowhere.

I ducked down, grabbing my maverick in both hands and trying in desperation to locate the voice. It came again, but more clearly. It sounded as though two people were talking, saying "Hey Gus! I got a survival tip for today." Another responded, saying, "OK, go for it." The first continued, "OK, so even though we've been in this bunker for quite a long time, we still hear quite a lot about this, and it's becoming a pandemic."

I stood up, completely surprised at what I was hearing. The radio was working! It was showing a conversation of two people in a bunker recording this whole thing and broadcasting it. I walked over to it and opened the metal flap, securing it to my waist while hearing the first one finish what he was saying with, "Don't jump off of towers. It's not good." The other chuckled for a second then responded with, "Yeah, that's not healthy."

There was some static for a couple of seconds after this, leaving me in wonder. Then, I heard some African drums come on the radio, followed by a nice chorus of a piano and a xylophone. Then came on the lyrics, singing,

 _I hear the drums echoing tonight,_  
 _But she only hears whispers of some quiet conversation._  
 _She's coming in, twelve-thirty flight_  
 _The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me toward salvation._  
 _I stopped an old man along the way_  
 _Hoping to find some long forgotten words or ancient melodies._  
 _He turned to me as if to say, "Hurry boy it's waiting there for you!"_

 _It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_  
 _There's nothing a hundred men or more could do_  
 _I bless the rains down in Africa_  
 _Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_

 _The wild dogs cry out in the night_  
 _As they grow restless, longing for some solitary company_  
 _I know I must do…_

The music stopped, leaving me with static yet again. Then came on _Stayin' Alive_ by the Bee Gees, so I just let it sink in the background. I was going to leave the tent again, but something caught the corner of my eye. Beneath the tatters of the broken desk was what appeared to me as a safe. I walked around to it, slinging my shotgun on my back and walked over to the safe. I saw a combination on the safe, but the second I put my hand on the dial, the safe cracked open.

 _It must've been opened before..._ I thought to myself. I swung open the door to the safe and saw nothing in it except a solitary Dr. Pepper and a piece of paper. I took the Dr. Pepper and put it in my last available vest pocket. I saw some writing on the paper, so I picked it up and tried to decipher the handwriting. I noticed the words "DO NOT GO TO TRINITY HEADQUARTERS" bolded on the top, but the rest of the letters were lost to the wear and tear over the years.

I closed the safe and left the tent, hearing the two men talking once again on the radio. "Hey Gus, have you ever wondered what might happen if someone were to break into this bunker?" The other came on, retorting with a, "Well, we'd probably die." The other laughed, then said, "Well I think they would be perfectly happy with joining us on a radio segment and then leaving peacefully." The other laughed a lot, chuckling while he said, "Now, Keth, I bet the last Dr. Pepper that's never gonna happen." The other countered with, "Yeah well you don't even own that Dr. Pepper to begin with."

While I listened in to their conversation, I had walked all the way down the dirt road to reach another small town with another garage and some sheds in it, along with a solitary house. I noticed that there was a grey, more secure and probably concrete, road intersecting this dirt one. I looked around the place and found nothing of importance, but I did take a box of Chips Ahoy that I found lying on the ground in the house and started to eat it. I walked to the grey road and stood there for a second.

 _Should I go left? Or should I go right? Hmm...well right's gotta be the_ _ **right**_ _way,_ I thought to myself. I started walking down the road, hearing the steady patter of my footsteps on the concrete road. I sped up, not wanting to be caught off guard by one of those bandits Banana was talking about. As I was running along the road, I heard a voice come from my forearm. I raised it up and clicked on the Team chat to hear Lord come on saying, "Yo Dusk you anywhere we can find you? We managed to fix up an old Humvee, so if you tell us the place we can go and pick you up."

I replied, saying, "Well, right now I'm on a grey road, similar to the one you told me about." Banana came on, seemingly worried, telling me, "Watch out, bandits roam the roads and cars tend to take them, so if you hear one, make sure to dive out of the way. You don't want to get run over, now, do you?" I was about to respond when I started to hear what sounded like gunfire from behind me. I turned around, but I couldn't see anything that showed signs of any gunfight. I heard automatic fire again and what sounded like semi-automatic fire, but then it stopped. I looked at my kill feed, and sure enough someone new was on, and their name was Golden.

I heard the sound of a car starting, and I started to run down the road again, trying to get away from whatever killed Golden. I started to hear a car behind me, and sure enough, when I looked behind me, I saw a green sedan flying down the highway. I dived out of the way, running and taking cover behind a tree, and saw the sedan drive by, only to see someone swing open the door and roll out, popping out an assault rifle. I readied my shotgun and started to fire at him, pumping my thing with every shot. He was staggered for a second, but he pulled something out from a vest pocket and shoved it in his mouth.

He trained the gun on me and started firing. I sprinted down the left, trying to avoid the bullets while firing simultaneously. He dodged almost every shot, rolling around and jumping to make it harder to be shot at while spread-shooting me. He shot me once in the thigh, and I fell on one knee, almost unable to get back up. If it weren't for the wait that it took for him to quickly reload his gun, I'd probably have had died by then, but I shot once more, running out of the six rounds I had loaded in it previously. He got shot with the majority of the bullets, but he somehow recovered and clicked the magazine into place.

He trained the gun once more, and he rained down hell on me. The last thing I remember was getting shot at brutally and falling to the ground, dead.

 **That's all Folks!**

 **I'm joking, that was one day. Don't worry, he respawns, so he will meet Banana and Lord. Yep. So, I might have him meet them around life 3 or 4, because you all know how it is with Apocalypse and its Marauders. I know, you might be yelling at me because the fight wasn't good. But to be fair, I wanted to do this as fast as possible to get it out and let you guys have something to read.**

 **Now, I know you are all probably going to kill me for writing this before I wrote the next chapterfor Mincraft (I'm too lazy to put in all the accents), but to be fair, I have serious writers block with that one, and on this one I had ideas flowing through my head like a river.**

 **Now, this novel will be the first of 4. This one is called Reborn, of the Survive Saga. The Next is Reimagined, then Amend, then Hardcore (all very original names, no?). Each novel will have 100 lives, or chapters, in it. The lives will vary in length, some spanning as many as 21 or more days (21 is the most I've gotten in Apoc, so that's the number I'm using) or it may be just that he spawns in and gets killed pretty much the next second. (Don't worry, that won't happen often.) Also, every 10 lives he will move servers, meeting new faces and possibly old ones too, as all people move through the servers at this rate. There are always going to be 30 people in the server on the Reborn Map, but on the Reimagined and Amend Maps, there will be 16 people on the server. In the Hardcore Map there'll only be 5 people, however, because that's the hardest one and even a zombie can prove insanely difficult on that one.**

 **(*Hint: Notice the paper and the radio? Try to figure out what I'm doing there. It's got something to do with what's written on the paper...First one who responds in the reviews gets a shoutout next chapter!)**


End file.
